


Piano Classics

by pikachuinmyveins



Series: Larry Fluff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, post sex fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuinmyveins/pseuds/pikachuinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides to visit an old Piano classic after a little argument with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Classics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernlightslarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernlightslarry/gifts).



_Piano Classics._

_By: Roy Rodriguez_

_Pairings: Harry Styles x Louis Tomlinson_

* * *

**_*~*~**~*~*_ **

Louis felt another twitch and another little movement beside him, then made a face as he realized he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a wink like this. Harry turned in bed beside him, putting another hand on top of Louis and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

Then harry turned again, slithering his hand down to taken Louis’s, but separating his body from his. Lou opened his eyes and turned to his boyfriend of 3 years, annoyance written on his face.

“Harry, can you at least _try_ to lie straight?” Louis whisper-yelled at the other boy under the dark and warm red blanket.

“I can’t sleep, don’t scold me for that.” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes forcefully, hoping for sleep to take him away.

“I have to get up for work in the morning, so please go to sleep.” Louis turned away, keeping a hand on his head to block out whatever street light came through the curtains. Oh, and to blot out Harry’s movements too.

“But tomorrow is Christmas!” Harry whined, again slipping a hand around his waist and poking his nose in the back of Louis’s back.

“And I have a job which actually requires me to go 365 days an year, babe.” Louis sighed, frustrated with this argument.

Harry separated himself with a sigh, “Look I'm sorry, okay? I want you around more and you're not. You can do so much more with that PhD and you're not even trying, Lou.” He turned his face to the window, then again at Lou with a bone-sucking sigh.

He wanted to put his arms around his boyfriend again, but Louis was already walking out of the bedroom door. Harry turned his face into the pillow, hoping to cast away the sleeplessness that was haunting him for weeks now and the tears.

The silence was so loud it was crashing on Harry’s head like an orchestra of hundreds of obnoxiously loud cymbals. He didn’t cry right then because all the Christmas cheer kept a little bit of hope alive in him that Louis might return to him, but the hope was wearing thin.

Harry wanted the Louis he fell in love with 2 years ago back. The guy who always took Harry to stupid little shows and concerts in their town, especially to that purple haired girl, Sugar Joans’s.  Soon enough, Harry was a massive fan as well. He wanted back the guy who took ridiculous amounts of selfies and photos of Harry with a little Canon camera in black and white, the guy who pulled chairs for him to sit when they went on dates and the guy who wanted to go Grand Canyon and feed elephants in India. And mostly, the guy who played piano classics for him when he couldn’t sleeo.

Harry didn’t realize he was crying until a choking sob escaped his throat and broke the silence, and in a minute he was sobbing under the blanket.

* * *

 

Louis walked into the drawing room of their sweet little red brick house, keeping a hand along the wall so he won’t trip and fall in the darkness. Walking ahead, his leg got stuck into a roll of white sheet lying on the ground, and he tried to grab the nearest wall or object so he could prevent giving the floor a very graceful kiss with his whole face.

It turned out that the sheet was what he used to cover his old piano. He had grabbed the side of the piano itself, the black wood slightly dusty but still strong. The piano was originally his grandfather’s, who had also taught him all the piano classics he knew. Picking the sheet up, he used it to wipe the dust off the instrument, then sat down at the stool.

How long had it been since he last played? A year probably? Cracking his fingers, he lifted the cover and thought what song to play. An idea came to his mind; a 80s hit from the hit boy group One Direction: More Than This.

The first note that he hit on the keys resonated throughout the silence, and tore Harry out of his sobbing. Then a whole song began, one he didn’t know exactly, but sounded beautiful nonetheless. It seemed like it was originally a ballad but Louis was definitely putting his own twist on it.

Harry got up from the bed a little lankily, but gained his balance and looked around. It was a snowy night, and even after the heater, it was really cold. Wrapping the blanket around him and slipping his sandals on, Harry walked out of the room with slow careful steps, careful not to plant his face on the hard wood floor.

It indeed was Louis playing, not his old record player, and he was completely lost in the moment. His hair had outgrown and was swinging all over his face, and the dumb idiot was wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and a pair of lousy pajamas.

The song was all over the place, making harry lean against a wall silently with his mouth open and jaw very possibly on the floor. The music rose and fell apart but Louis’s swaying never stopped, and towards the end, it finished with what sounded like a triumphant chorus.

Louis leaned back after the end, staring at the wall behind the piano for a long time before harry came and draped the blanket on him and sat down beside him.

“That was beautiful,” He said, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder.

“”Thank you baby.” Louis smiled, pressing his lips to Harry’s hair.

Harry felt more comfortable with Louis in that moment then any of those wild dates they used to go on, and as much as he loved them, he would trade them anytime for quiet moments like these.

Then, suddenly feeling a little scared and courageous at the same time, he said, “I feel sleepy.”

Louis looked down into Harry’s forrest green eyes and smiled, “I'm glad.”

“Play something for me?”

“My pleasure, babe.”

And as the music started drifting again, Harry was pretty sure that he didn’t mind that Louis had work on Christmas or they had fought half an hour ago.


End file.
